1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the mechanism for transferring cured tires from a tire press to a post-inflator which is located behind the tire press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, various kinds of tires are cured to shape by means of a tire press which is mainly consituted by upper and lower molds which are closable one on the other, and a bladder which is retained on a center mechanism at the center of the upper and lower molds and which is inflatable by introduction of a hot pressure medium. Cured tires are successively transferred to a post-inflator which is located behind the tire press for inflation treatment. The conventional transfer mechanisms for conveying the cured tires from a tire press to a post-inflator generally consist of means for scooping up a cured tire, which is lifted up from the lower mold by the center mechanism, by a tire unloader, ejecting the tire in a tilted posture onto a gravity roller conveyer to advance the tire along the conveyor by gravity of for moving the ejected tire along a roller conveyer which is positively rotated by a drive means. In any event, it has been the usual practice to employ a roller conveyor for the transfer of cured tires. In the former case, namely, in the transfer of tires by a gravity roller conveyer, the tires have encountered various problems before reaching the post-inflator, for example, sideward deviations, hang-up in the middle of the transfer path, damages etc. In addition, it is necessary to provide a stopper on the part of the post-inflator to stop the delivered tires correctly in a predetermined position since otherwise there will occur the so-called rim biting effect which is detrimental to the quality of the products. On the other hand, in the latter case, namely, in the tire transfer by a driven roller conveyer, it is essential to provide a position detecting control means such as a limit switch or photoelectric tube for stopping the tires in a predetermined position. However, the position detecting means of this sort requires a complicated adjustment each time the size of the tires is to be changed, in addition to the provision of a tire centering mechanism, resulting in a complicated mechanism and in inviting rim biting more frequently due to centering failures.